So I Was Wondering
by justgreatlittlethings
Summary: Just some short Arafef I whipped up for a friend uwu /Humanstuck/Oneshot/Daycarestuck. TRADUCCIÓN


**Original de:** **Vulpes-Macrotis**

**id: 5527923**

"Erase una vez, una hermosa princesa. Ella reinaba sobre los mares pero su amabilidad era sabida por todos. Ella vivía en su castillo en el fondo del océano, rodeada de un arcoíris de criaturas adorables. Era un lugar pacifico. Un paraíso seguro para cualquiera que pudiera alcanzarlo.

Un día la princesa fue secuestrada del palacio por un monstruo malvado y llevada muy, muy lejos ¡su gente estaba angustiada! El reino entero animaba la actividad* de los nativos inquietos que buscaban por todas partes a su amada princesa. Pero el monstruo era más astuto. Y la cautivó en un lugar en el que él sabía que nunca la encontrarían.

Pero él no era el único más astuto. Aquellos cercanos a la princesa sabían de una valiente aventurera de un reino que no era el suyo. Enviaron un emisario que viajó muy lejos. Nadie más que este osado personaje podría. Después de buscar por meses y meses, el mensajero al fin la encontró.

´ ¡mi señora! 'el mensajero se arrodilló ante ella.' Fui enviado a buscarle. Para solicitar su ayuda para encontrar a nuestra princesa perdida!'

'¿princesa perdida dices? 'eso había capturado el interés de la aventurera. 'vuelve a casa, yo encontraré a su princesa'. El emisario huyó, yéndose directamente por las familiares aguas de donde vino .y la aventurera se puso a trabajar. Por lluvia, nieve y calor abrasador, ella cruzó**. Se enfrentó a varios enemigos- un bruto hombre de nieve, con filosos y puntiagudos dientes y garras, parasitarios murciélagos del pantano, barbaros y caníbales- pero ella los superó a todos. Con su leal látigo en mano, ella siguió su camino.

Pronto, se topó con una oscura cueva en la cima de un alta, alta montaña. Ella estaba segura de que aquí era donde la bestia vivía. No era su primera vez riñendo con demonios. Así que se deslizo, silenciosamente, por los corredores vacíos con solo una pequeña antorcha para iluminar su camino. La guarida del monstruo no fue difícil de encontrar. Y en el centro el gigante se sentó. Era un dragón con escamas tan negras como la noche, descansando en un montículo enorme de joyas. Sobe su figura durmiente en un candelabro de oro, su prisionera estaba atrapada en una jaula del más fuerte acero. La princesa de los mares parecía estar en su lecho de muerte. Asfixiada por el humo rancio y el calor que emitía la gran bestia. Tan diferente de las claras y puras aguas de donde provenía. La aventurera estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía el dragón a mantenerla ahí?

Entró a la caverna con pasos cuidadosos, observando al dragón dormido. Alrededor de su cuello, se dio cuenta, había una llave plateada en un cordón de cuero. Si pudiera conseguirla, pensó, ¡podría librar a la princesa fácilmente! Se acercó caminando de puntillas, parando al escuchar un gruñido bajo que sacudió la tierra bajo sus pies. Solo fue un ronquido, se dio cuenta con un callado suspiro de alivio. y caminó de puntillas aún más cerca , lo suficiente como para sentir la calidez de esas brillantes escamas negras , como si hubiera un calor llameante bajo estas.

En ese tiempo la princesa ya había despertado, ella se inclinó lo más que pudo entre las barras, con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo. La aventurera se dio cuenta de que estaba…señalando. Volteó su cabeza para ver. En una repisa alta se encontraba una copa*** . Pero estaba… tambaleándose. La aventurera se lanzó por la llave, la arrancó del cuello del dragón cuando la copa cayó de la repisa y sus ojos se abrieron. La aventurera lo azotó con su látigo golpeando el hocico del dragón! este rugió y levantó la cabeza, su cresta de cuernos se enredó con el candelabro y accidentalmente arrancó uno de los seguros que lo sostenían en el techo en un intento de librarse. Ella vio su oportunidad. La aventurera le arrojó la llave a la princesa quien la atrapo y empezó a forcejear con el seguro. Para ese tiempo el dragón estaba furioso! Inhaló, preparándose para lanza una llamarada a la valiente aventurera. La princesa gritó al dragón .sobresaltado, se dio la vuelta para volver a encarar a la princesa. Pero no se dio cuenta del segundo seguro deslizándose. Y el candelabro se estrelló sobre el dragón. La princesa no tuvo más opción que saltar de su elevada prisión, pero se encontró segura en los brazos de la aventurera.

'su alteza', la aventurera caballerosamente la ayudó a ponerse de pie, y entonces se arrodilló

'no es necesario' sonrió la princesa. La aventurera se levantó 'me has salvado, y ahora estoy en deuda contigo. ¿Qué se te ofrece?'

'nada, su majestad, más que un beso'."

Hubo un desagradable jadeo proveniente de uno de los padres que había estado escuchando. Aradia detuvo su historia para examinar al grupo.

''¡megido! No traigo aquí a mi hija para que la envenenes con pecaminosas historias como ésta "la señora Scott se cruzó de brazos. Estaba prácticamente echando humo, y aradia tuvo que contener la risa.

'' lo siento señora Scott, no volverá a pasar ''se disculpó '' ¿qué tal una nueva y rápida historia antes de que sus padres vengan por ustedes?''

La respuesta que obtuvo fueron un montón de gimoteos y largos y dramáticos 'nooooooooo' y 'queremos escuchar el resto de esta 'aradia le dio un vistazo a la señora Scott y luego a los niños.

''lo siento chicos, esa historia actualmente no tiene final aun, pero… quizá mañana lo tenga'' y con eso, una suave melodía sonó por el intercomunicador anunciando la hora de cerrar. Todos los niños corrieron a agarrar sus mochilas y recolectar sus crayones y libros de colorear.

Aradia se levantó .realmente necesitaba estirar las piernas, había estado sentándose Casi todo el día. Y sabía a donde se dirigiría .caminó por el pasillo y admiró los inocentes dibujos que decoraban las paredes, principalmente para no ponerse ansiosa y acobardarse. Cuando llegó a su destino, la sala 12, tocó suavemente y espero por el suave ´pase' antes de entrar.

"hey peixes" dijo aradia con una sonrisa.

"oh, hola aradia! Feferi peixes era otra asistente de la guardería, pero ella era de lejos la mejor con los niños. Era tan paciente con ellos y tan agradable. Una vez, el pequeño jamie tiró pintura sobre su vestido y ella solo se rio y le revolvió el cabello. Aradia no podía decir que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. Admiraba muchísimo a feferi.

Aradia camino hacia su escritorio, donde ella estaba pegando una notita con un dibujo de ella en su archivador. Feferi, físicamente, era muy diferente de aradia, ella era alta, con piel bronceada por pasar horas en la playa y tenía cabello largo y ondulado. No era exactamente flaca también. Mucha gente no la hallaba atractiva, pero para aradia era la perfección. Pero solo el pensarlo no era suficiente, también quería que lo supiera.

''Así que… feferi… me preguntaba si…''


End file.
